okamifandomcom-20200223-history
King Wada
King Wada is the 27th king of the Dragonians . Using the Dragon Orb, he transformed into the Water Dragon to protect his home, the Dragon Palace. History Background King Wada ruled the Dragon Palace in peace, until Oni Island appeared near Ryoshima Coast. From the island came many monsters and demons who attacked the palace. The king used the Dragon Orb to transform into the Water Dragon to protect the palace. He defeated all the monsters until none were left. It was then that the Dark Lord appeared. King Wada did all he could to defeat the Dark Lord, but he had met his match. The battle went on for three days and three nights. Unfortunately, King Wada eventually gave in to the Dark Lord, but not before ingesting the Dark Instrument that he wielded: the Fox Rods. The instrument lodged in his stomach, and drove the king to madness. With his power stripped, the Dark Lord retreated, leaving the Dragon Palace to deal with the crazed Water Dragon. ''Ōkami As the Water Dragon, King Wada caused much destruction. He sank the Sunken Ship, and had slain many innocents in his madness. In the beginning of the second story arc, he is merely mentioned by many people. He doesn't appear until after Amaterasu explores the Sunken Ship. During this encounter, he attacks Amaterasu, Issun, and Rao, the latter abandoning the former to fend for themselves. After that, once Amaterasu has access to North Ryoshima Coast, the Water Dragon can be seen in the sea. He will attack her if she travels far enough into the sea. The only safe way for her to travel would be Orca, who can swim fast and isn't harmed by the dragon. Despite this, he will still chase after her if Orca is left idle in the middle of the sea. The Water Dragon can be found later in the Dragon Palace, resting in the dragon's garden. By then, Amaterasu is given the task to retrieve the Dragon Orb, which is located in the dragon's body. Inside the dragon's body, Amaterasu eventually finds the orb, but it is stuck in muscles. She explores some more, finding a room filled with digestive liquid. Filling the room with the liquid, she uses it to free the Dragon Orb. After retrieving it, Tube Foxes attack Amaterasu, but are defeated, reverting back to the Fox Rods. At that moment, something seems wrong as digestive fluid falls all around Amaterasu. She quickly escapes the dragon's body, only to realize that she had accidentally killed it. As the dragon's body slowly floats down to the depths, a light shines through. It floats to Amaterasu, transporting her to a godly realm. There, King Wada greets her and introduces himself. He then tells her of past events, explaining why he had become a dragon. He also informs her that, without the Fox Rods, the Dark Lord's power is limited. He also asks that Amaterasu give Queen Otohime, his wife, the Dragon Orb. Before dying, he tells Amaterasu that he will pray for her success in her quest. Amaterasu then goes to Otohime, but not before giving the Fox Rods to Rao. She gives the Dragon Orb to Otohime, and Issun informs her that the Water Dragon/King Wada had died. Soon after, the orb begins to glow, and displays a vision inside that the king wants Amaterasu to see. The vision shows Rao being chased by a great beast, but she becomes trapped by it and in serious danger. Though unknown to Amaterasu at the moment, the vision King Wada sent was actually the real Rao being killed by the Dark Lord Ninetails long ago. Gallery wada_concept.jpg|Concept art of King Wada. Trivia *King Wada and Otohime, unlike other characters of ''Ōkami, were designed with a distinctive Chinese flair.Ōkami Official Complete Works, Illustrated Encyclopedia of Ōkami Concept Works, §.People, page 144. *King Wada is based on the Japanese dragon and water deity, Watatsumi, who is also known as Ryūjin. However, according to the legends, Watatsumi was the father of Otohime, not her husband. References Category:Ōkami Characters